Um Brinde Preciso  Parte II postada
by Aizidoro
Summary: Hogwarts 6 ano  Harry tenta apagar da memória as lembranças do q aconteceu na Sala Precisa. Mas descobre q o único jeito disso acontecer é encarando o acontecimento de frente e revivendo parte daquelas emoções.
1. Chapter I

**Um brinde preciso**

**Capítulo I**

Os acontecimentos que se seguiram após o anúncio de que Lorde Voldemort finalmente recuperara seu corpo e aparecera para Harry no final do período letivo passado foram muito conturbados.

Enquanto Harry sentia as emoções se intensificarem dentro dele, descobrindo-se dono de uma raiva e um sarcasmo incomum a sua personalidade, o Ministério da Magia se dedicava exclusivamente à duas tarefas: fazer o jovem rapaz parecer um delinqüente juvenil sedento de atenção, e transformar a imagem outrora tão respeitada de Alvo Dumbledore em figura central de piadinhas sobre sua senilidade.

A volta no Expresso de Hogwarts foi no mínimo a mais penosa. Seus melhores amigos foram nomeados monitores e ele acabou confinado num vagão do trem acompanhado de Neville Longbottom e de uma estranha figura que lia um ainda mais estranho jornal com as páginas de cabeça para baixo. Isso definitivamente não era um bom sinal. E, tal como previra, seu ano se arrastava cada vez mais difícil.

Harry agora estava deitado no quarto, após uma longa e dolorosa detenção com Umbridge.

- Aquela vaca – pensava revoltado – ainda me paga!

Apesar do silêncio aconchegante do dormitório da Grifinória, Harry não se sentia em paz. As vozes que ecoavam dentro dele o impeliam mais e mais à solidão. Não adiantava! Nada adiantava! Por mais que se esforçasse, ele não conseguia silenciar seu coração e isso o desesperava. Queria apenas descansar. Queria um lugar para se esconder do mundo e encontrar o que seria impossível naqueles dias tempestuosos: paz.

Do outro lado do castelo, uma figura visivelmente contrariada tamborilava os dedos sobre o tampo da mesa de madeira escura de lei. Mordia o canto direito do lábio inferior enquanto repassava tudo o que ouvira em casa durante as férias de Natal.

Jurou que não contaria a ninguém. Mas temia. Por si, pelo pai, pela segurança da família. Sentia o peito apertar, sufocado. Era como se estivesse mergulhado num vácuo profundo, alheio a todo o barulho do salão comunal da Sonserina.

Nem mesmo as palavras de Crabbe ou Goyle, ou mesmo os insistentes carinhos de Pansy, tiravam-lhe a concentração de seus problemas. Na verdade, todo aquele mimo por parte dos companheiros de casa, ao qual ele se acostumou durante os cinco anos que passara em Hogwarts, agora o irritava profundamente.

De todos ali na sala, ninguém seria capaz de lhe escutar e oferecer apoio numa hora tão crítica. Ao mesmo tempo em que se diziam amigos, não passavam de parasitas que apenas o acompanhavam por ele ser um Malfoy, parte de uma das famílias puro-sangue mais respeitadas da bruxidade. Seu peito explodiu de raiva pela impotência diante dos fatos e ele afastou as mãos de Pansy.

Não era aquilo que ele precisava no momento. Mais tarde talvez a procurasse num canto escuro do castelo, mas naquele instante ele precisava de um lugar só seu. Um refúgio onde pudesse lavar a alma.

Rumou decidido para fora da sala, pensando em sair do castelo e tomar um ar. O vento gélido da noite talvez congelasse seus medos e angústias. Mas, ao alcançar o jardim, não viu nada que lhe trouxesse a tranqüilidade desejada.

A verdade é que a escuridão da noite de lua nova, que transformava a Floresta Proibida num mar de sombras e incertezas, fazia Malfoy pensar que aquele seria o mesmo destino que a vida reservara para ele e sua família.

Num ímpeto de fugir da realidade, imposta mais pelo passado dos seus parentes do que por uma escolha própria, Draco alcançou as escadas do castelo e correu. Usava o distintivo de monitor para tirar do caminho qualquer pessoa que tentasse questioná-lo.

Quando deu por si, avistou um corredor vazio, coberto por tapeçarias estranhas, incluindo uma com um trasgo trajando um tutu de balé. Encostou-se à parede e deixou o corpo deslizar em contato com a pedra fria.

Respirou longamente e só então se deu conta de onde estava. Era o tal corredor que Snape mencionara num almoço em sua casa nas férias de verão.

- Como era? – esforçou-se para lembrar as instruções para fazer surgir a porta da Sala Precisa.

Quando conseguiu recordar, caminhou por três vezes diante do quadro dos trasgos bailarinos, mentalizando um lugar onde pudesse "lavar a alma". A porta apareceu, imponente, e ele a atravessou sem cerimônia, buscando uma cadeira próxima à janela.

Harry se levantou da cama decidido. Ficar ali só traria mais tormento. Desceu as escadas, cruzou o salão abarrotado de gente sem sequer perceber os apelos dos amigos e atravessou o buraco do retrato da mulher Gorda. Esta o avisou que ele não deveria sair naquele horário, e permaneceu resmungando algo sobre "os estudantes que não respeitam as regras" até que Harry dobrou o corredor e não foi mais capaz de escutar.

Conhecia um lugar ideal para se deixar ficar por um longo período de tempo. E assim, caminhou até o corredor do sétimo andar.

Seus pensamentos se concentraram em visualizar um local onde encontraria a tão sonhada paz. Onde poderia se deitar, no aconchego de almofadas quentes e fofas e esquecer que o mundo estava um caos.

A sala atendeu seu pedido e a porta se fez visível. Harry abriu-a rapidamente, na ânsia de repousar o corpo cansado e a mente fustigada. E, para a sua surpresa, deu com Malfoy a encará-lo assim que fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Você! – berrou o loiro pondo-se de pé, secando as lágrimas que molharam seu rosto pálido instantes antes.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou Harry sem entender – Isso só pode ser um engano!

O moreno voltou para a porta, mas para completar seu espanto, a maçaneta não girava.

- Está trancada! – reclamou o rapaz.

- Mas será que você não sabe nem mesmo abrir uma porta sem a ajuda da sangue-ruim ou do pobretão, Potter? – falou Malfoy empurrando o rapaz para o lado e forçando a porta com as mãos, depois com os ombros e finalmente com mágica.

Nada adiantava. Pelo visto, a confusão da sala, atendendo a dois pedidos simultâneos, provocou uma espécie de "pane" na mágica que envolvia o lugar.

Malfoy bufou irritado e voltou para sua cadeira. Harry reparou que a sala não era nada confortável e não se parecia nem um pouco com o que ele imaginou que encontraria ao abrir a porta.

Móveis velhos e carcomidos ocupavam o amplo espaço iluminado por archotes. Dezenas de caixas e vasos estavam espalhados pelo chão.

Irritado de ficar ali com Malfoy, Harry chutou uma das caixas, provocando um barulho de vidro batendo contra outro. Curioso, abriu a caixa de papelão e encontrou as garrafas de xerez da professora Trelawney.

Olhou outras caixas e aos poucos foi retirando uma imensa variedade de bebidas, incluindo uma bela coleção de hidromel e muitas garrafas de vinho de elfos. Pelo visto, aquela sala foi usada por muitos professores para armazenar seus estoques particulares de bebidas.

Malfoy se interessou quando viu a cor das bebidas refletirem a luz bruxuleante do fogo que iluminava o salão. Aproximou-se de Harry, tomou uma garrafa de vinho dos elfos, abriu-a e deu um gole sem a menor cerimônia.

- Não é lá muito bom – disse com desdém, mas continuou a beber.

Harry não falou nada. Deixou Malfoy se satisfazer com o vinho dos elfos. O jovem loiro ia, aos poucos, ficando menos agressivo e vez ou outra até esboçava um sorriso, fruto dos pensamentos que tomavam o lugar dos temores que o levaram até ali.

Harry continuava quieto, mas não pôde resistir ao aroma da bebida que exalava pela sala. Abriu uma garrafa, cheirou interessado e deu um grande gole. Realmente, sentiu-se mais aliviado. E pela primeira vez imaginou que ficar naquele lugar não era tão ruim assim, apesar da presença indesejada de Malfoy.

Os dois jovens beberam em silêncio, mas logo um soluço de Draco fez Harry soltar uma risada involuntária.

- Acha isso engraçado, Potter? – perguntou Malfoy com uma voz mais fina que o normal.

Harry continuou a rir, agora da voz embriagada do rapaz.

Malfoy levantou-se irritado, mas tropeçou nas próprias pernas e desabou sobre uma das caixas. Olhou para dentro dela e esquecendo-se de brigar com Harry tirou uma garrafa de lá e exclamou satisfeito:

- Uísque de fogo!

Abriu a garrafa e deu um longo gole. Depois, com uma careta no rosto, comentou:

- Porcaria! Esse é o mais vagabundo! Prove – e passou a garrafa para Harry, que pegou e bebeu, produzindo uma careta também ao engolir o líquido que queimava a garganta.

Draco já abrira outra garrafa e mesmo praguejando contra a qualidade da bebida virava-a avidamente. Harry não saberia dizer se era ou não uma bebida boa. Sentia apenas que seus pés não estavam mais gelados e logo todo seu corpo se via tomado de um calor intenso.

Tirou o blusão, ficando apenas de camiseta, mas ainda assim sentia o suor escorrer pelo peito e ensopar a roupa. Malfoy foi menos cerimonioso, arrancando não só a blusa, como a camiseta, os sapatos e as meias.

Levantou-se cambaleante e caminhou até a janela, exibindo um físico magro, porém saudável. Harry não pode deixar de notar o quanto os ombros de Draco eram mais largos e faziam com que a cintura do sonserino se parecesse com a de uma garota.

- Uma garota com a pele pálida e lisa – falou Harry sem se dar conta de que dizia isso em voz alta.

- Está delirando, Potter? – falou Malfoy com um ar zombeteiro, virando-se para o rapaz – Aposto que está pensando na ruivinha pobretona. Sabe, ela não é de se jogar fora!

- Você não sabe do que está falando - retrucou Harry.

- Ah não, não vai me dizer que estava pensando na sangue-ruim da Granger? Ela está muito longe de ter a pele pálida e muito menos lisa. Mas eu não o culpo por falar isso agora! A culpa é dessa porcaria de uísque! Em casa temos garrafas de marcas bem melhores.

- Deve ser a única coisa de qualidade na sua casa! Com um pai comensal, uma mãe que parece andar com um saco de bosta embaixo do nariz e um filho perdedor, só o uísque para salvar...

Mas Harry não pôde concluir a frase. Malfoy batera sua garrafa na parede, espalhando bebida pelo chão, e agora partia para cima de Harry disposto a ferir o garoto com os cacos de vidro.

Harry só teve tempo de tirar o corpo da reta e acompanhou Draco despencar sobre umas cadeiras velhas, que cederam com o peso do garoto.

Ainda trêmulo pelo efeito do vinho e do uísque misturados, Harry procurava sua varinha entre as vestes, mas não precisou dela. Malfoy se virou, ainda no chão, dando gargalhadas.

- Patético! Você tem razão, Potter! Minha família é patética! E eu não posso fazer nada...

Harry balançou a cabeça, como que para ter certeza de que havia escutado aquilo mesmo. Então tentou levantar o rapaz, mas este parecia decidido a ficar no chão. Puxando o moreno para perto de si, Draco pediu:

- Fique aqui do meu lado. Vamos brindar aos fracassos de nossas vidas – falou enquanto tentava levar a garrafa quebrada aos lábios. – Não tem mais nada aqui!

Deixou a garrafa quebrada e pegou uma nova que Harry lhe estendia. Agora, os dois dividiam a mesma garrafa e, junto com a bebida, começaram a dividir seus problemas. Malfoy colocou para fora tudo o que lhe oprimia. Harry tentava gravar cada palavra, mas tinha certeza que não se lembraria de nada no dia seguinte, a não ser da dor de cabeça que o acompanharia pelos corredores barulhentos do castelo.

Quando foi a vez de Harry falar, Malfoy ouviu tudo, se emocionando e pronunciando palavras de apoio. Até mesmo xingar Dolores Umbridge ele foi capaz, confirmando assim seu apoio incondicional ao novo amigo de bebedeira.

- Vou lá falar com aquela sapa velha – bradou Malfoy ficando de pé a muito custo – Vou dizer que ela é uma bruxa encarquilhada que não tem o direito de machucar ninguém!

Draco cambaleou até a porta que continuava trancada e começou a esmurrá-la. Logo, acompanhou as batidas fortes com gritos, nos quais xingava Umbridge com os nomes mais sujos que conseguia se lembrar.

Harry levantou-se apressado, com medo que a barulheira de Draco fosse ouvida e eles fossem encontrados em tal estado de embriaguez. Agarrou o jovem loiro com força, arrastando-o sob protestos para longe da porta.

- Me solta, Potter! – berrou Draco fazendo força para se desvencilhar dos braços de Harry.

Quando conseguiu, deu um empurrão no moreno, que acabou desequilibrando e caindo de encontro aos cacos de vidro da garrafa que o loiro quebrara. O sangue jorrou de um grande corte feito na lateral externa da mão direita.

Harry correu a apertar o pulso para tentar estancar o sangue. A imagem de Harry machucado fez Draco se recuperar parcialmente do porre. Tomou a mão machucada do rapaz, dizendo:

- Sei de um jeito melhor de estancar esse sangue.

Cravou seus olhos nos de Harry e levou o ferimento até a boca, fazendo um movimento de sucção com os lábios finos e delicados. Harry sentiu que os lábios de Malfoy permaneciam frios, apesar de todo o uísque de fogo que ele havia bebido.

A sensação fez os pêlos da nuca de Harry se arrepiarem. Um arrepio muito diferente, que provocava medo, mas ao mesmo tempo o impelia a seguir adiante.

Os olhos de Harry agora passeavam pelo rosto do jovem loiro, detendo-se nos lábios bem desenhados, sutilmente tingidos de seu próprio sangue. Depois desciam pelo pescoço esguio do rapaz e caíam em seu torso, acompanhando cada volta de seus músculos discretos, porém definidos.

- Está melhor? – disse o loiro, soltando a mão de Harry e fazendo-o despertar de sonhos que ele jamais se permitira imaginar.

Ele apenas respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. Malfoy foi até a cadeira próxima a janela em que estava sentado quando Harry chegou e se pôs a olhar o horizonte ainda dominado pela escuridão da noite.

Harry despiu a camisa, com a desculpa de enfaixar a mão machucada. Mas o que realmente queria era tentar amenizar o calor, que agora sabia não ser mais efeito das bebidas.

As pernas tremiam e ele se afastou de Draco o mais que pôde, mas não conseguiu negar o chamado do rapaz, ao avistar algo na janela que devia ser realmente interessante.

- Venha ver, seu amigo grandão está lá fora. Parece que está com problemas!

Harry se aproximou em passos rápidos e teve que se posicionar atrás do loiro para enxergar pela janela estreita. Sem se dar conta do que fazia, deixou o peito ainda molhado de suor se encostar às costas delicadas do outro.

Draco, sentindo a proximidade dos corpos, virou-se para Harry, mas antes de falar qualquer coisa, sentiu-se perdido na imensidão daqueles olhos muito verdes. Sem poder se conter por mais nenhum instante, segurou o rosto do moreno num beijo ávido e quente.

A Harry, o único pensamento que ocorreu naquela hora foi de se deixar levar e extravasar todos os desejos despertados naquela noite. Esqueceu-se do ferimento, que ainda não cicatrizara, e apertou o corpo de Draco, impedindo-o de se desvencilhar.

No entanto, isso não seria preciso. O loiro não fazia questão alguma de sair daquele abraço de desejo.

Seu corpo, agora marcado do sangue que ainda teimava em escorrer da mão de Harry, exalava toda a ânsia do que estava por vir. Deixou o peso do corpo dobrar-lhe os joelhos, fazendo Harry entender que deveriam se deitar ali, naquele chão frio.

Os dois agora rolavam numa luta horizontal, tentando decidir entre as carícias quem seria o dono da situação. Para ambos, isso era o que menos importava. Sabiam que aquilo não aconteceria apenas uma vez. Sentiam que acabariam invertendo os papéis, mas a disputa era prazerosa e eles não precisavam se apressar.

Quando por fim, Harry se viu submisso às vontades de Draco Malfoy, o coração disparou, como se buscasse quebrar-lhe os ossos, rasgar as carnes e fugir de seu peito. A explosão final veio com uma sensação de preenchimento. O vazio, que insistia em atormentar as noites insones de Harry, havia dado lugar a uma sensação de plenitude. Ele encontrou o que estava buscando. E agora, chegava a sua vez de retribuir o que Draco lhe oferecera de tão sublime.

Foi com uma expressão de regozijo que eles se largaram, arfando, de encontro ao assoalho frio. Cada parte do corpo anestesiada pela onda de prazer.

Escondendo o rosto do clarão dos archotes no ombro do amante, Draco procurou as mãos de Harry. E eles adormeceram.

Quando Harry abriu os olhos, uma hora mais tarde, pensou ter vivido um sonho estranho. Mas as mechas de cabelo loiro ao lado de sua cabeça o fizeram perceber que tudo aquilo era real.

Desenlaçou as mãos do garoto adormecido e ficou de pé, procurando as roupas e os sapatos. Vestiu as calças, as meias e o tênis e foi até a janela. Os primeiros raios de sol começavam a despontar no horizonte, tingindo o céu de um laranja muito vivo, dando indícios de que o fim de semana que acabava de começar teria mais graça e mais cor que todos os outros.

Ficou apreciando o amanhecer quando sentiu uma mão firme se apoiar em seu ombro. Draco também acordara e agora estava a seu lado.

- Um belo dia – comentou Harry.

- Não tanto – respondeu o loiro com a voz entristecida – Agora falta um dia a menos.

- Um dia a menos para quê?

- Para eu cumprir a promessa... A promessa que fiz ao meu pai – respondeu dando um olhar discreto para o braço esquerdo, onde os comensais gravavam a Marca Negra.

- Mas um dia assim, tão claro, com um céu tão límpido... só pode ser um bom sinal!

Draco encarou Harry com uma maturidade que fugia da comum expressão arrogante e infantil que costumava usar com os colegas, e falou:

- Não há bons sinais para pessoas como nós, Harry! Os bons sinais só existem para as pessoas comuns.

Deixando Harry parado junto à janela, Malfoy vestiu suas roupas e caminhou em direção à porta, que finalmente aceitou ser aberta. Sem se despedir, ganhou o corredor e logo desapareceu entre os muitos caminhos que levavam às masmorras que abrigavam as dependências da Sonserina.

Quando chegou ao salão principal para o café, Malfoy já voltara a ser o mesmo de sempre, e Harry, observando-o a distância, entendeu que nada do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior poderia mudar o abismo que os separava.

E mais uma vez, Harry mergulhou a alma numa redoma de silêncio e ausência que nada, nem mesmo o alvoroço dos alunos animados com as atividades de fim de semana, seria capaz de quebrar.


	2. Chapter II

**Capítulo II**

Os dias sempre passam alheios às lembranças que queremos manter ou apagar, soterrando tudo com a inconstância das novidades. O quinto ano em Hogwarts passou fugaz e Harry se viu em inúmeros momentos de conflito íntimo.

Só a estranha morte do padrinho, naquela sala circular do Ministério da Magia, juntamente com a descoberta de sua verdadeira missão diante da comunidade bruxa, já eram motivos suficientes para atormentar o coração de qualquer adolescente.

Mas um acontecimento que Harry preferiu não contar a ninguém, presenciado apenas pelas paredes frias do castelo, aumentou gradativamente sua angústia. A noite passada com Draco Malfoy, a quem ele tanto odiava desde seu primeiro contato com o mundo mágico, mudou sensivelmente suas convicções.

As férias de verão passaram com uma velocidade inimaginável e agora ele se via dividindo o quarto com Rony, no Caldeirão Furado, à espera da viagem de volta à Hogwarts. Enquanto ouvia Rony ressonar na última noite que passaram no mesmo quarto, Harry notou que não havia pensado em Draco um só dia desde que fora para a Toca.

Talvez o tédio na Rua dos Alfeneiros fosse tão grande que a imagem do que havia acontecido na Sala Precisa se mostrasse bem mais interessante e atraente. O garoto de olhos verdes fazia o possível para não assumir para si que o que o impelia a pensar naquela noite era o fato de ter realmente gostado do que aconteceu.

A imagem de Gina, irmã caçula de Rony, cada dia mais adulta e atrevida, contribuía visivelmente para o esquecimento daqueles momentos. E quando ela passava sem lhe dar a costumeira atenção, ele sentia algo em seu peito se agitar, como um monstro adormecido prestes a despertar.

Mas o iminente retorno ao castelo trouxe de volta as imagens desconexas que ele conseguiu guardar daquela noite de bebedeira: os cabelos de Draco espalhados pelo seu peito, os lábios do loiro estancando o sangue que lhe escorria pela mão machucada, a respiração entrecortada dos dois enquanto estiveram juntos e, o principal, a profundidade daqueles olhos cinza na manhã seguinte.

Como Draco reagiria ao revê-lo? Será que também teria pensado em tudo o que aconteceu? Provavelmente não, a julgar pela atitude que teve na loja da Madame Malkin.

Irritado com os próprios pensamentos, Harry virou de lado e tratou de fechar os olhos, forçando um sono que não sentia.

Quando a manhã chegou e eles foram para a Estação de Kings Cross, o rapaz se sentiu duplamente ofendido. Draco sequer lhe deu atenção. Ele esperava ver o loiro andando pelos corredores, zangando com os primeiro-anistas e abusando de sua autoridade como monitor.

Aquela apatia de Draco insultava Harry, que procurava um jeito de se aproximar do loiro. Alguma coisa estava estranha com o sonserino, e Harry intuía que nada tinha a ver com o que havia acontecido entre eles.

Após um entediante almoço com o novo professor de Poções, Horácio Slughorn, o moreno teve a idéia - bastante estúpida, ele pensaria depois - de seguir um dos sonserinos e entrar, sorrateiro e invisível, na cabine que Malfoy ocupava. Seria um plano ousado, se Draco também não estivesse à espera de qualquer atitude enxerida de Potter ou um de seus amigos salvadores do mundo bruxo.

Na cama de dossel, no dormitório da Grifinória, Harry pensava em como havia sido estúpido e impulsivo. Draco quase quebrara o seu nariz e nem havia lhe dado tempo para reagir.

Sua raiva e humilhação foram tão intensas que ele teve a pior noite de toda sua vida, com pesadelos estranhos, onde aparecia sentado ao lado de Malfoy sobre um dos aros do campo de quadribol. De repente, Malfoy o empurrava para fora do arco, acusando-o de ter engolido o pomo de ouro sem dividir com ele. Ele caía de cara no chão e sentia o nariz se partir. Mas Draco ficava preocupado e vinha para estancar o sangue do mesmo modo que tinha feito na Sala Precisa. Harry fechou os olhos para deixar o loiro fazer o trabalho e quase morreu sufocado, pois Draco se transformou na Lula Gigante, e o envolveu com seus tentáculos.

No dia seguinte acordou mal-humorado, cansado e com a respiração dificultada pelo nariz ainda inchado. Tentou se concentrar nas aulas, nos treinos de quadribol e na presença de Gina, apesar de saber que a ruiva estava sempre as voltas com um novo namorado.

Estaria tudo bem se Harry não notasse que toda estranheza de Malfoy havia se mantido durante as aulas. O rapaz, antes tão arrogante, andava cabisbaixo e com uma aparência doentia.

E foi com essa constatação que o sexto ano de Harry em Hogwarts se transformou numa verdadeira obsessão com o que Draco Malfoy andava fazendo que o deixava a ponto de abandonar a própria vaidade.

Harry se lembrava de que Malfoy havia comentado sobre uma promessa que fizera ao pai no ano anterior. Havia também o fato de Malfoy não deixar a costureira encurtar as mangas de sua nova veste e ainda reclamar de dor quando ela apertou seu braço esquerdo.

Não havia dúvidas. Para Harry aquilo tudo era o bastante para que afirmasse para os amigos, dias depois, que Draco Malfoy era um Comensal da Morte.

Obviamente, os outros não aceitaram a teoria, mesmo porque o moreno não podia falar nada da promessa sem se comprometer.

Deixou os dias passarem sem tocar novamente no assunto, mas sempre que podia tratava de investigar o que Malfoy fazia fora das aulas. O Mapa do Maroto lhe dizia que ele raramente deixava o salão comunal da Sonserina.

E invariavelmente estava acompanhado dos trasgos do Crabbe e do Goyle, e da insuportável Pansy Parkinson, que insistia em se dizer namorada do loiro. E era exatamente isso que mais irritava Harry.

Quem Pansy Parkinson pensava que era para se julgar qualquer coisa de Malfoy? Será que ninguém naquele castelo percebia que Malfoy não era e nunca seria de ninguém, pelo menos não como todo adolescente normal? Como todo adolescente comum? Ele não era comum. Jamais seria.

- Não há bons sinais para pessoas como nós, Harry! Os bons sinais só existem para as pessoas comuns – ele lhe disse quando se despediram na Sala Precisa.

Draco não era uma pessoa comum. E como tal, não se submeteria a uma vida comum, com direito a quadribol e namorada. Seria sempre exclusivamente Draco Malfoy. E isso, para o moreno, era o suficiente.

Não, Harry sabia que não estava apaixonado pelo caprichoso sonserino. Também não duvidava de sua preferência por garotas. Era outra coisa que o fazia pensar tanto em Draco, preocupar-se com o que ele estava fazendo e querer, mesmo inconsciente, repetir o que fizeram aquela noite.

Para Draco, Harry não era um herói. Não era o salvador do mundo. Não era o escolhido. E isso era um alívio. Naquela noite Harry pôde ser apenas Harry. Nada mais. E isso bastou para que Draco o tocasse.

Assim, Draco passou a representar para o "garoto-que-sobreviveu" a possibilidade de esquecer quem de fato era e viver alguns minutos sem sentir olhos esperançosos pousados em sua cicatriz.

Numa tarde de vigilância sobre o Mapa do Maroto, Harry se surpreendeu pensando em como teria sido se o Chapéu Seletor o tivesse mandado para a Sonserina. Será que talvez ele e Draco tivessem se tornado amigos o suficiente para dividirem bem mais que o quarto no dormitório das serpentes?

Ele fazia um esforço incontrolável para não deixar seus pensamentos seguirem esses rumos, mas desejava ardentemente mudar de casa sempre que Rony e Hermione começavam a brigar. Será que aqueles dois nunca iriam entender a tensão sexual que existia naquelas discussões?

Talvez ele indicasse a Sala Precisa aos amigos, como um bom local para eles travarem suas discussões em particular.

O corredor da Sala Precisa era o lugar preferido de Harry nos últimos dias. Não porque quisesse utilizar a sala, mas porque quase ninguém andava por lá. O silêncio e o ar gelado do local lhe davam uma sensação de paz indescritível.

Não havia Hermione e Rony discutindo. Não havia Slughorn o perseguindo com incômodos convites para jantares e festinhas tediosas. Não havia Gina e o namorado se atracando bem diante dele. Só havia silêncio e a lembrança de Draco.

- Potter! – falou entre os dentes uma voz arrastada já bem conhecida.

Harry se virou e encarou o loiro, acompanhado de uma garota de cabelos castanhos e lisos, que ele identificara como uma quintanista da Corvinal. Olhou a garota com espanto e reparou que ela havia ficado bastante encabulada e constrangida de encontrá-lo por ali.

O moreno deu seu olhar menos interessante ao estranho casal e rumou novamente para a Torre da Grifinória. E só quando pôde se jogar na cama é que pensou no que aquilo poderia significar: Malfoy usava a Sala Precisa para seus encontros.

- Não – disse para si mesmo balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Aquilo foi apenas uma coincidência.

Mas as suspeitas de Harry aumentavam exponencialmente à medida que ele patrulhava o corredor e sempre encontrava alguma aluna diferente por lá. Nenhuma delas estava com Malfoy, algumas apareciam ali acompanhadas de outra amiga e ficavam admirando as tapeçarias.

No entanto, Harry não conseguia ainda entender por que alguém admiraria a tapeçaria ridícula dos trasgos fantasiados com roupas de balé.

O campeonato de quadribol daquele ano estava caótico para a Grifinória. As escalações de Rony como goleiro e Gina como batedora foram responsáveis pelo descrédito de Harry como capitão da equipe. O desempenho de Rony em campo era péssimo, e quando Harry tentou uma tática singular só conseguiu provocar mais uma briga entre seus melhores amigos.

Irritado, ele pensou se não teria sido melhor que usasse a Maldição Imperius nos dois amigos e ordenasse que eles se pegassem num canto escuro do castelo.

Rony não precisou dessa maldição para fazer o que Harry esperava, mas com a pessoa errada. Ele resolveu se livrar da fama de inexperiente, levantada principalmente pela irmã caçula, com a garota mais "bem-resolvida" de toda Hogwarts, Lilá Brown.

Isso só piorou a situação de Harry, que passou a dividir seu tempo entre o pouco que restava do amigo, sempre cansado dos amassos, e Hermione, sempre mal-humorada e parecendo prestes a romper em choro.

E foi justamente na final, na grande final do Campeonato de Quadribol, que Harry descobriu que a Lei de Murphy também pode ser aplicada aos bruxos.

A detenção com Snape foi a mais maçante que Harry já cumpriu. Nem mesmo autografar os retratos do professor Lockhart tinha sido tão chato. E ele ficou ali, limpando e relendo todas as detenções que seu pai, seu padrinho e os amigos pegaram enquanto estiveram em Hogwarts. Cada palavra era uma fisgada incômoda no estômago.

Horas mais tarde, quando foi liberado pelo professor, Harry se viu coberto de poeira de tal jeito que nem o melhor feitiço de limpeza da Srª. Weasley seria capaz de tirar.

Sentiu as pernas formigarem com o movimento e andou meio sem rumo, temendo o resultado do jogo. Sem notar ao certo para onde ia, acabou tomando o lado contrário da Torre da Grifinória.

Quando notou o rumo que havia tomado, sentiu, com um inexplicável nó na garganta, que daquela vez surpreenderia Draco, seja lá o que quer que ele estivesse fazendo.

Temia que suas primeiras suspeitas se confirmassem, que ele descobrisse que o que havia acontecido entre eles no ano anterior não era mais privilégio e exclusividade dele.

Quantas e quantos mais o jovem Malfoy não teria levado para lá? Não parecia do feitio de Draco perder um ano inteiro em encontros amorosos, mas Harry não conseguia parar de se questionar nos braços de quem ele teria repousado ou mesmo nos olhos de quem ele teria se mirado, com aquela expressão madura que lhe dava um ar estranhamente belo?

O bicho alojado em seu peito rugiu com a mesma força que mostrava sempre que ele se aproximava da caçula dos Weasley, aos beijos com o namorado.

Dobrou a última volta do corredor, já animado pela quase escuridão que dominava o local e indicava que não haveria ninguém por lá, quando a porta da Sala Precisa se abriu e Draco saiu seguido por Crabbe e Goyle.

Os dois brutamontes avançaram para Harry, mas a cara de incrédula decepção do grifinório intrigou Draco, que chamou os "guarda-costas":

- Pode deixar, rapazes. Eu cuido do testa-rachada sozinho.

Mas os dois não pareciam dispostos a abandonar o posto de guardiões do loiro, provavelmente orientados pelos pais, que sabiam da importância do garoto para o sucesso do plano do Lorde das Trevas.

- Eu disse sozinho. Vão! – ordenou apontando a varinha para os dois, que desataram a correr de volta às masmorras da Sonserina.

Harry e Draco ficaram se encarando por alguns instantes. Desafiavam-se mutuamente e em silêncio apenas para ver quem faria o primeiro movimento naquele jogo perigoso. Draco decidiu começar, e falou com o desdém de sempre:

- Engraçado, Potter. Nos últimos meses tenho a impressão de que você anda me vigiando.

- É muita arrogância sua pensar isso, Malfoy. Eu tenho vigiado o castelo. O fato de você parecer uma ameaça real para ele no momento é apenas uma coincidência.

- Ah sim, eu devia imaginar que seu único objetivo na vida é salvar o mundo – Draco baixou a varinha, certo de que Harry não o atacaria. O moreno sequer tinha sua varinha próxima às mãos e isso deu mais confiança ao loiro. – E não há nenhuma coincidência a mais no fato de você só me vigiar quando eu venho para esta sala em particular? Será que você não sente uma certa curiosidade em saber se eu me lembro do que aconteceu aqui?

Harry notou o quanto a voz de Draco havia mudado. Uma acidez incomum dominava o tom com que falava cada palavra. Era como se ele tivesse aprendido como controlar seus instintos, antes tão explosivos, e direcionasse sua raiva para as palavras, a fim de machucar seu oponente por dentro, torturando a alma. E a esse último pensamento, Harry não evitou imaginar que tais ensinamentos foram passados ao rapaz por sua tia Bellatriz Lestrange.

- Eu até tenho curiosidade, Draco. Mas penso que, depois do que vi hoje, você não deve se lembrar de muita coisa. Afinal, para ser a namoradinha do Crabbe e do Goyle ao mesmo tempo, você ganhou experiência rapidinho.

A cor sumiu do rosto do loiro, fazendo sua pele brilhar palidamente sob a luz da lua crescente, que incidia aos poucos pela janela mais afastada do corredor.

- Se bem me lembro, não fui eu a "moça" aquela noite, Potter.

- Tem razão – retrucou Harry mantendo, a todo custo, o cinismo na voz. – Você estava mais para uma criança birrenta e indecisa do que para uma moça. Como era mesmo? Ah sim: "Não Harry, por favor, por favor, assim não." – imitou o moreno com uma voz chorosa. – E quando eu vi que você não agüentaria e parei, ouvi suas lamúrias, mudando de opinião e me mandando continuar. Sabe, Malfoy, uma moça é mais decidida que você.

Vendo que o loiro não reagia, Harry continuou a insultá-lo, como numa vingança por toda a frustração que sentira durante aquele ano.

- Mas eu ainda não entendo. Você parecia tão "fechado", se é que me entende, como pode agüentar dois trasgos dentro de você?

- Eu não lhe devo satisfações, Potter. Mas já que parece tão interessado na minha vida sexual, numa nítida demonstração do que para mim é ciúme puro e explícito, vou aplacar seu coraçãozinho de órfão carente. Ao contrário de você, eu encontrei outras utilidades para a Sala Precisa. Além disso, não me envolvi com mais ninguém depois daquela noite, não por consideração ao que aconteceu, mas porque achei que a experiência não valeu tanto a pena para ser repetida. Agora quero que saiba que gosto é de mulher e se fosse escolher um outro cara para levar pra cama, certamente escolheria alguém com traços mais delicados. Femininos até. Alguém como você.

Draco não viu o que o atingiu em cheio no rosto, apenas sentiu o gosto do próprio sangue que brotava de um ferimento no lábio inferior. Em seguida, viu seu rosto prensado contra as pedras frias da parede do corredor, os braços presos às costas por mãos firmes e a respiração de Harry em sua nuca, arrepiando-lhe a pele sensível.

- Vou lhe mostrar quem é delicado agora! – falou Harry entre os dentes, ao ouvido do sonserino.

E sem dar chances para que ele protestasse ou esboçasse qualquer reação, empurrou-o para uma sala qualquer. Não o levaria para a Sala Precisa. Não naquela noite.

Sequer se preocupou em enfeitiçar a porta para não serem perturbados, nem mesmo em verificar se Pirraça estava por ali. Certamente o i _poltergheist /i _ficaria chocado com o que veria e nem teria coragem de chamar ninguém no castelo.

Ainda segurando os braços de Draco com uma das mãos, Harry o jogou de qualquer jeito sobre uma mesa encostada a um canto e, debruçando-se sobre o corpo envergado do rapaz, lambeu sem cerimônias sua nuca e o lóbulo da orelha esquerda.

Draco segurou um gemido. Não queria demonstrar que gostava daquilo. Não para Harry. Ainda chacoalhou o corpo tentando se desvencilhar, mas pareceu não estar tão determinado assim na tarefa.

Se Harry o soltasse ele não saberia se teria coragem de sair da sala e não terminar o que haviam começado.

Uma das mãos do moreno soltou dos punhos já marcados de Draco e deslizou pela calça do rapaz, procurando o zíper que a prendia. Abrindo-a com um pouco de dificuldade e sem nenhum cuidado, Harry a abaixou um pouco e alcançou a prova de que precisava para saber que Draco apreciava a situação tanto ou mais que ele próprio.

Tirou a mão de dentro das roupas íntimas do rapaz e levou-a a altura da testa, puxando os cabelos loiros com força, sem se preocupar em sujá-los. Com força, tornou a morder o pescoço dele, chegando a quase fazê-lo sangrar.

Não era apenas prazer o que Harry buscava. Era vingança. Malfoy havia lhe mostrado como era a vida sem a fama da cicatriz a lhe atormentar dia e noite. Sem a sombra de Voldemort no seu calcanhar e as pessoas implorando por salvação, sem se preocuparem com o que ele sentia. E depois disso, ele não mais conseguia se conformar com o destino traçado pela maldita profecia.

A mão que até agora puxava os cabelos loiros com força, deslizou pelo peito do rapaz, desabotoando a camisa e arranhando a carne com eficácia. Os vergões se formavam na pele num desenho selvagem e incompreensível.

Depois de torturá-lo com novas mordidas pelas costas, nuca e orelhas, Harry soltou a outra mão dos punhos de Draco, que já apresentavam pequenas marcas roxas pela pressão provocada pelas mãos do moreno.

Com as duas mãos agora, Harry segurou Draco pelos ombros, virando o sonserino de frente para si e beijando-lhe com fome os lábios, tornando a abrir o corte que havia provocado.

E tal como a imagem de Draco estancando o sangue de Harry com os lábios finos e gelados havia levado o moreno ao êxtase no ano anterior, a sensação do loiro ao perceber que Harry não se esquivava das gotas vermelhas e salgadas que escorriam pelo corte, mas sorvia cada uma, com uma sede quase semelhante a de um vampiro era de um contentamento tão sublime que ele se sentia capaz de explodir a qualquer momento.

Ambos haviam desistido do jogo, e agora se engalfinhavam, ainda de pé, apoiados apenas na parede gelada de pedra escura. As mãos de Draco apertavam as costas do amante com fúria, como se quisesse também desenhar nele as mesmas marcas que ele havia deixado em sua delicada pele.

Harry não se importava com isso tão acostumado estava aos ferimentos provocados pelo quadribol e pelos problemas que ele vivia arrumando. Pelo menos aqueles ferimentos provocados pelas mãos esguias de Malfoy valiam a pena.

Foi no meio de um beijo extremamente alucinado que Malfoy falou, pela primeira vez depois que Harry o dominara ainda no corredor:

- Se você quer mesmo fazer isso, Potter, é bom que faça direito.

Os olhos de Harry procuraram os de Draco para se certificarem de que havia entendido o que o loiro estava pedindo. O cinza apagado dos olhos de Malfoy combinava com as paredes daquela sala sem decoração, que parecia não ser utilizada há tempos. Mas havia um brilho de consentimento ali, bem no fundo, que Harry precisou se concentrar muito para compreender.

Empurrou Malfoy novamente para a mesa onde a "tortura" havia começado e, tomando a posição inicial, livrou o amante das roupas, arrancando as suas em seguida. Ainda hesitou alguns instantes. Se fizesse o que Draco lhe pedia, não teria mais volta.

Olhou o corpo bem delineado a sua frente. As costas de ombros largos, a cintura quase de mulher e os músculos bem definidos por toda parte. Não havia como resistir. Ele já havia estado ali antes. E se lembrava que, mesmo que a pele de Malfoy fosse fria como as masmorras as quais ele estava tão acostumado, seu interior fazia Harry queimar.

E com a lembrança dessa sensação de calor a lhe motivar, Harry invadiu aquele corpo mais uma vez, de forma receosa. Porém, a não resistência do loiro, evidente num espasmo involuntário, fez o rapaz intensificar as investidas, cada vez com mais força e mais urgência, até que ambos gemeram alto e quedaram a respirar profundamente.

Malfoy escorregou da mesa e rolou com as costas no chão, buscando esfriar a pele novamente enquanto ofegava. Mas Harry apenas encarou a cena do sonserino deitado e tratou de vestir as roupas novamente.

Vendo o que o moreno fazia, Draco se apoiou nos cotovelos e perguntou:

- O que está fazendo? Aonde você vai?

- Eu disse que iria lhe mostrar quem era moça aqui, Malfoy. Acho que agora isso ficou claro, pelo menos para mim.

Draco abriu a boca, estupefato. Não esperava que Harry tivesse uma postura daquela. Quando passaram a noite trancados na Sala Precisa, o grifinório lhe pareceu realmente com uma moça, delicada, suave e até mesmo submissa.

Ele não poderia ter mudado tanto assim em menos de um ano. E a visão que Malfoy teve, ainda deitado no chão frio da sala, era de um novo Harry Potter. Não mais aquele rapaz irritantemente corajoso e ingênuo, que defendia o bem acima de tudo.

Harry havia sido cruel aquela noite. E tal atitude fez o loiro se decepcionar. Para ele, Harry era a fuga de todo o mal que acompanhava seu sobrenome. Era a remota esperança, natural de todo homem, de que um dia o mundo seria um lugar melhor. A situação havia se invertido. Da outra vez, Draco é que deixara Harry sozinho, sem esperanças.

Na indignação de se ver tão pateticamente humilhado, Draco levantou de súbito, vestiu as calças e empurrando Harry contra a parede perguntou:

- Seu monte de merda! Como pôde estragar isso tudo assim?

- Estragar o quê, Malfoy? O que tem aqui para ser estragado? Você mesmo disse que tudo aquilo foi uma casualidade, uma brincadeira sem importância.

Draco acabava de abotoar a camisa com raiva, enquanto ouvia Harry repetir suas palavras. Ele sabia que iria ferir o grifinório quando disse aquilo, mas não imaginou que o rapaz pudesse usar aquelas mesmas palavras para machucá-lo também.

- Vê se me esquece, Pottah! E da próxima vez que precisar resolver seus problemas hormonais, procure um buraco qualquer na parede do castelo.

- É uma idéia interessante, Malfoy. As paredes de Hogwarts são tão frias quanto você.

Draco atravessou a sala com passos firmes e bateu a porta atrás de si. Quando Harry não ouviu mais nenhum som no corredor, deixou-se desabar numa cadeira.

Não era aquilo que ele havia procurado. Esperava ter com Malfoy o mesmo que teve na outra noite, a mesma entrega, a mesma troca de emoções. Como se deixara irritar daquela maneira?

Uma coisa era inegável, a marca no braço de Malfoy era a prova da escolha do sonserino. A Marca Negra recém gravada era a imagem que os separava em definitivo.

Calçando os sapatos, Harry ainda pensou que aquele final foi o melhor que lhes poderia acontecer. A guerra estava aí, rondando as portas do castelo, e seria ainda mais doloroso perceber que lutavam em lados opostos se não tivessem brigado, se a única lembrança do que haviam feito fosse plácida.

Já não se lembrava mais da detenção com Snape e nem mesmo do jogo de quadribol. Sua única vontade era chegar ao dormitório, pegar seu pijama e ir tomar um banho, para limpar o corpo do cheiro que Malfoy havia deixado em sua pele.

O jantar já havia sido servido e todos os alunos, menos os grifinórios estavam por ali. E só então se lembrou do jogo. Ele hesitou à porta do Salão Principal lotado, e subiu correndo a escadaria de mármore; quer a Grifinória tivesse ganhado ou perdido, a equipe costumava comemorar ou lamentar na sala comunal.

- Quid agis? – experimentou Harry dizer à Mulher Gorda, imaginando o que encontraria lá dentro.

Sua expressão estava indecifrável quando ela respondeu:

- Você verá.

E o quadro girou.

Um urro de comemoração explodiu do buraco às suas costas. Harry parou boquiaberto quando, ao avistá-lo, as pessoas começaram a gritar; várias mãos puxaram-no para dentro.

- Vencemos! – berrou Rony, pulando à sua frente, sacudindo a taça de prata. - Vencemos! Quatrocentos e cinqüenta a cento e quarenta! Vencemos!

Harry olhou para os lados; lá estava Gina correndo ao seu encontro; tinha uma expressão dura e intensa no rosto ao atirar os braços ao seu pescoço. E, sem pensar, sem planejar, sem se preocupar com o fato de que cinqüenta pessoas estavam olhando, sem sequer se lembrar de que havia estado com Malfoy instantes antes, Harry a beijou.

Decorridos longos minutos, ou talvez tenha sido meia hora, ou possivelmente vários dias ensolarados, eles se separaram. A sala ficara muito silenciosa. Várias pessoas assoviaram e houve uma erupção de risadinhas nervosas. Harry olhou por cima da cabeça de Gina e viu Dino Thomas segurando um copo esmagado na mão, e Romilda Vane com cara de quem queria atirar alguma coisa neles. Hermione sorria exultante, mas o olhar de Harry procurou Rony. Encontrou-o finalmente, ainda segurando a taça com a expressão de quem levara uma bordoada na cabeça. Por uma fração de segundo eles se olharam, então Rony fez um discreto aceno com a cabeça que Harry entendeu como "Bem, se não tem jeito".

A criatura em seu peito rugiu triunfante, Harry sorriu para Gina e fez um gesto mudo indicando a saída do buraco do retrato. Um longo passeio pelos jardins parecia o mais indicado, durante o qual, se tivessem tempo, poderiam discutir o jogo.

No corredor, segurando as mãos quentes de Gina, Harry imaginou o que o teria feito agir assim? Há poucos segundos desejava não ter saído daquela sala no sétimo andar, mas agora, com os cabelos vermelhos sendo empurrados pelo vento contra seu rosto, ele não desejava estar em outro lugar.

Gina ria alto, conversava com firmeza. Nada de risadinhas afetadas como as outras garotas, nada de lágrimas como Cho. Ela estava ali e se sentia a vontade ao seu lado. Exatamente como Malfoy, na primeira noite.

Seria isso, então? O fato de ambos serem decididos, impulsivos e até mesmo arrogantes fazia com que cobra e leão fossem iguais. Ambos faziam Harry queimar por dentro.

Mas apenas quando Gina o tornou a beijar e pousou a mão suave e quente em sua nuca é que ele percebeu a diferença. Gina era quente como seus cabelos indicavam. Como se sua alma fosse feita de fogo. Draco, com seus cabelos quase brancos, sua pele incompatível com o sol, era tão gelado quanto inverno.

E mesmo que a exposição aos dois provocasse o mesmo resultado, Harry sabia que ele havia decidido há muito tempo qual queimadura suportaria melhor, quando pediu ao Chapéu que não o mandasse para a Sonserina.

Ainda havia uma parte de Voldemort presa em seu corpo, e mesmo que não tivesse consciência disso, podia senti-la ditar algumas de suas ações. Um resquício do mesmo sangue frio e viperino que percorria as veias de Malfoy e de todos os sonserinos. E sem o calor de Gina, ele não venceria aquela batalha que travava consigo mesmo há seis anos.

Era da energia do fogo que ele precisava. E não da inércia do gelo.


End file.
